


The Grips of Your Jaw

by bellam_w



Series: Young American [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Abuse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sexual Assault, but this is just the first part, could be read as gen - Freeform, its not gonna be gen later on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 21:44:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18710536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellam_w/pseuds/bellam_w
Summary: (Based of the song Young American by The Vaccines)This is the first part in a multi-part series titled Young American based around George/Will but may contain other relationships.In which Will has a difficult night, doesn't know where to go and ends up at George's.





	The Grips of Your Jaw

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Although I haven't tagged this as containing graphic descriptions of violence, this contains possibly graphic descriptions of sexual assault (not rape) and may be triggering for some people. Please do not read if you may be one of these people, thank you.
> 
> This is my first work in Youtube but there isn't enough George/Will so I had to write my own.

**Hold me in the grips of your jaw,**  
**So you can show me what your mouth is for.**

* * *

 

George was tired. He’d been editing all evening and had spent most of the day filming for the Camp Cast with James and Alex. All he wanted to do now was order a Chinese and relax on the couch, binging a shitty Netflix show that didn’t require much of his attention.

Just as he was tapping away at Deliveroo, ordering chow mein and salt and pepper chicken, he heard a knock at his door. A sharp huff left his chest, all he’d wanted was to relish in the peace of Alex spending the night with James, having the apartment to himself. He stood up, nonetheless, and meandered over to the door, unlocking it and yanking it open without even checking through the peephole.

“I didn’t know where else to go”.

Will was stood outside his door looking worse than George had ever seen him. His hair was dishevelled, eyes red and puffy and his cheekbone was slowly swelling with a gash and a bruise. Will’s lip was split, along with bruises and scrapes along his neck. George had never seen the boy look so small, despite towering over him. He was shaking, fingers fidgeting with the hem of his hoodie.

“Shit, it’s okay”, George hissed quietly, only just loudly enough for Will to hear him. “Come in, sit down. I’ll go make some tea”, he offered softly. George followed Will back into the apartment, watching him curl into the corner of the sofa as he ferried around in the kitchen to make the mugs of tea. George didn’t let his eyes leave Will long, only long enough to make sure that he didn’t splash boiling water everywhere when topping the mugs up.

“Here you are”, George muttered, handing Will the steaming mug before sitting on the opposite side of the sofa. “What the fuck happened, Will? I thought you were going out with Stephen?”.

Will clenched, his body going rigid and his face diverting from George’s. “Did _Stephen_ do this?”, George asked immediately, voice pitching up with surprise.

“No, no! God, no”, Will stammered, head snapping up to meet George’s eye line. “It’s just –", he hesitated, looking down at his mug before looking back up to George. “We were out, and we’d been drinking, and we were dancing” he sighed. “Stephen started talking to this girl and dancing with her so I started dancing with this guy”, Will muttered, voice dropping off towards the end.

Will’s bisexual awaking wasn’t overly surprising for his friends, and they certainly didn’t treat him any differently for it. They bullied him a bit about getting with Alex, but once the two had made it explicitly clear that that was off the cards, it stopped.

“Is he the one that did this?”, George asked softly, shifting his foot further to Will’s side of the sofa, almost knocking against his thigh. He almost saw red when Will nodded, suddenly wanted nothing more than to slam his mug down and march down to whatever club Will had been at and smack the seven shades of shit out of the guy who did this to one of his best friends.

“He asked me if we could leave, go somewhere else”, Will started up again, hands twisting ever tighter around the mug in his grasp. “I told him yeah, next thing I know he’s pressed me up against the wall of the club outside and he’s snogging us. I wasn’t against it, like, didn’t say no or anything. But then he started…”, Will trailed off, looking embarrassed and ashamed.

“Hey”, George caught his attention. “You don’t have to tell me, I can kinda get the picture”, he assured.

“He started touching me and pushing me onto my knees”, Will whispered, eyes welling up slightly. “I tried to push him away, George, I really did, but he slapped me and wrapped his hand around my neck. He squeezed so tight, George, I think I nearly blacked out”, Will sobbed out. George shuffled closer, hooking his leg over Will’s and letting him lean against him. “He slapped me again when I didn’t do anything. Then he grabbed my jaw, told me that he wanted to see what my mouth was actually for”. Will’s voice was broken and hoarse by this point, tears flowing quickly down his cheeks and his chest heaving with panicked breaths.

“Will”, George tried to no avail. “Will, look at me”, he said, voice ever so slightly sterner. “None of this is your fault, okay? It’s all on the arsehole who did this to you, do you understand?”, he asked, waiting for Will’s barely noticeable nod of agreement. “Now, we’re gonna clean these up and get you a shower and some clean clothes and then you’re gonna get some sleep. Is that okay?”, George asked, waiting for Will to nod again before he dared move.

Will nodded, short and barely noticeable, yet again. “Thank you, George. I’m sorry”, Will whispered, voice strained from crying.

“Don’t apologise, Will. It’s not your fault that this happened and you're fucked if I’m letting you go back upstairs when I know Gee is with Josh”.

After a quick text to Alex, George found the first aid box tucked away under the sink. He sat in front of Will, perched on the coffee table in front of the sofa. He carefully cleaned over the cuts and grazes with an antiseptic wipe, making sure not to drag the skin too much and risk opening them back up.

“Go shower”, George instructed him, “I’d be surprised if we don’t have some of your shit laying around, so I’ll get you some clothes sorted and leave them in the bathroom for you”, he told him.

Once George had found some of Will’s joggers in the dryer and a Memeulous hoodie that was too big for him at the back of the wardrobe, he left them, along with a couple of towels, on top of the toilet seat lid.

George Memeulous: You def staying at James’ tonight?

Bathwater Alex: Yeah??? Why???

George Memeulous: No reason, just glad im away from your annoying ass for the night : )

George was sat on the sofa, scrolling through twitter and trying to look busy when Will emerged from the bathroom. The hoodie was even too big on him, gathering at his wrists and drooping across his shoulders. “Do you want more tea or anything?”, George asked, looking up from the screen.

“Nah, could just do with a good sleep”, Will said, promptly punctuating his sentence with a yawn. “Am I crashing in Alex’s room?”, he asked.

“Can do, my doors open though if you don’t wanna be alone”, George offered, a small blush dancing across the top of his cheeks.

“Is big George Memeulous being a softie?”, Will teased, eyes finally lighting up with some semblance of a smile. “Thank you though, George. Really. For everything”.

With Will off to bed and the time for ordering and eating a Chinese long gone, George decided to make himself a mug of tea and take himself off to bed. He ended up editing his most recent video, adding some finishing touches so he only had to add in the links in for different videos on the end-screen when he came around to posting it.

Once he’d finally switched everything off and crawled into bed, the silence of the flat dawned on him. He could hear everything, though. Next door, in Alex’s room, he could hear Will tossing and turning, making small whimpers when he woke himself up from a dream. A soft knock on his door brought him out of a trance he seemed to have gotten himself into whilst trying to listen out for Will.

“George? Are you awake?”, Will’s voice was small and quiet, sounding the all bit scared boy that he was.

“Yeah, I am. Come in, Will”, George turned the lamp on his bedside table on and threw back the covers on the opposite side of the bed. He watched as Will carefully walked over, sitting down and placing his phone on the side-table before lifting his legs and getting into bed with George. “Are you okay?”, he asked before he could stop himself with the realisation of how dumb that question was.

“Not really, but I think I will be”, Will responded, snuggling down into the pillow. He turned on his side to face George. “Thanks again for tonight. I didn’t know what to do”, he admitted.

“I’m glad you came here rather than sit upstairs on your own”, George whispered. He reached a hand out to brush a small piece of Will’s fringe away from his eyes, completely untamed due to its lack of product. “You’re always welcome here, even if you don’t have a reason”, he spoke quietly into the night.

“Love you, George”.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed. I hope you stick around and read the next part I have planned. Feel free to leave a comment below or a request, I'm starting to write more youtube based stuff (mainly alex, will, george and james as they're the main people I watch).


End file.
